


Two Gallys and and Danny

by AndromedianQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedianQueen/pseuds/AndromedianQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This just straight up porn, prompted by TicTok on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Gallys and and Danny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TicTok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/gifts).



> Follow or send me prompts on Tumblr Historbee.tumblr.com i'm always accepting prompts. Thank you for reading :)

Alex wasn't sure how Brendan convinced Danny to join them but he was going to owe him like a hundred blow jobs because this, this is amazing.

Alex and Brendan are making out and god he wants more but told them to make out and if he opened his eyes right now he knows he'd see Danny slowly touching himself, he can feel Danny's hot gaze on them. Brendan's starting to get desperate his kisses are getting sloppier and his hips are thrusting against Alex's thigh. 

"Stop," Danny says and Alex and Brendan pull away panting. "come here." And the two shuffle off the bed and kneel in front of the chair Danny is sitting in. "Suck" And Brendan and Alex go at it. Alex sucks on the head and starts bobbing his head, and Brendan is licking at what Alex can get. They switch off whose sucking and liking, some times both of them liking at opposite sides and its almost like they're trying to make out around Danny's cock. Eventually Danny pushes them off, panting, trying not to come. 

He grabs Brendan from the back of the neck and drags him up into a filthy, slick kiss. As they pull away Danny gropes then slaps at Brendan's ass "Get on the bed on your knees. Alex get my bag." Alex scrambles to grab the bag as Danny gets on the bed with Brendan. Alex sets the bag next to Danny and crawls on to bed. "Alex, do you want to fuck him or do you want to be fucked?" Danny asks and god Alex's mouth goes dry. "Both?" Alex ask and god he feels slutty, and desperate and he wants it soo bad. "We can do that, but I'm gonna need you to get Brendan ready while i get you ready, okay?" "yeah, okay."  
Danny digs around in the bag and takes a bottle of lube out and hands it to Alex. "Start getting Brendan ready before he explodes." Alex kinda forgot that Brendan was there, sex is the one time Brendan stops talking but when he gets going he can't stop moaning, so Alex gets to work. He pours some lube down the crack of Brendan's ass and then pours more on to his fingers. Brendan gasps at the feeling when Alex presses a finger in.

When Alex goes to slide in a second finger in, Danny push him forward some and feels Danny spread him open, and then lick at Alex's ass. And fuck, Alex loves that. Its hard to stay focused on fingering Brendan open while Danny's licking him open and wet. Brendan's moaning wantonly by the time Alex gets a third finger in. And Alex isn't in much better shape with Danny fingering him, and occasionally licking at his stretched rim.  
"Alex" Brendan moans, "please" Brendan is barely holding himself up, his thighs are shaking and his head is buried in his folded arms. "yeah" Alex says breathlessly. "Brendan lay down." Danny tells him as he pulls his fingers out. 

Brendan lays face down on the bed and Danny hands Alex a condom. Once Alex gets the condom on he pulls Brendan's hips up and presses in. Brendan just moans, this filthy moan that makes Alex almost come. Then he feels Danny pushing in him and Fuck. Alex starts doing these shallow thrusts and god, he thinks he might die from this, hes surrounded in pleasure. It gets sloppy quick with Alex thrusting himself in to Brendan and then on to Danny's cock, he knows he's not going to last. All too soon he's coming mouthing at Gally's neck and shoulders and Danny just fucks him through it. Danny pulls out of Alex and Alex pulls out of Brendan. Neither of them have come yet, so Danny starts sucking off Gally quick and dirty and its not long before he's moaning and thrashing and his hips thrust up in to Danny's mouth and Alex knows Brendan just came. And then Danny's frantically jerking off and then Brendan's skin is splattered with Danny's come. And Alex can't help himself and licks some of it then kisses Brendan, not as desperate as their earlier kisses but feeling filthier with the shared taste of Danny on their tongues.

The three of the share lazy kisses before falling asleep on the bed.


End file.
